The invention relates to a crowd control projectile having a housing and a fuse arranged on the housing for igniting a delay charge for firing an ejector charge and at least one charge arranged in the housing which can be ejected without destroying the housing. The invention also relates to a method for ejecting such a projectile from a motor vehicle.
Projectiles of this type serve to disperse agitators or violent demonstrations by being thrown in the direction of same; after a certain period of time such projectiles give off smoke or an irritant gas. Such a projectile is described in British Pat. No. 1,170,180, in which after a certain period of delay an ejector charge is ignited by means of a trip lever fuse which first causes an opening to be blown in the housing of the projectile and subsequently causes the contents to be ejected from the housing.
Experience with this type of projectile has shown that they are frequently ineffective or are used by the agitators against the forces of law and order. Projectiles discharging tear gas, for example, can be defused and thus rendered ineffective. Furthermore, projectiles of this type can be thrown back in the direction of the police, since apart from the smoke and irritant gases being expelled there are no other effects connected with them, and particularly cold-blooded or suitably equipped demonstrators or agitators do not hesitate to catch such a projectile and throw it back.